Jaafan Obi (The Imminent)
"Why did I see a vision of you punching me when I told you I fucked your mom?" Jaafan Obi (aka The Imminent) is one of the major supervillains in New York, and partner in crime to Booth Gresham. The two are the source of the majority of heists pulled off. History Early Childhood Jaafan was born Oyo, Nigeria into a Yoruba clan. He was the eldest of two children, but lived with two other mothers who each had three children. His father, Esomchi Obi, was an Oloye worker and warrior, who also had an identical precognitive power. Jaafan had a relatively normal childhood, and he and his sister, Toluwanimi Obi, used their powers to play constant pranks on his friends. Teenhood When Jaafan turned 17, his mother, Omolade Pepple, presented him and his sister with a large stock of money to fund their education, only if they decided to go to school in America, Brazil, or Britain. Tolu decided to not take the money, and stay with the clan because of her desire to pick up a political position there. Jaafan, however, took the money and moved to Bourbonnais, Illinois to attend Olivet Nazarene University. Adulthood Jaafan majored in Zoology/Animal Biology and minored in Environmental Studies. He did very well because of his precognitive abilities, but halfway through his studies, his precognition started to waver for the worse and his grades went downhill. He ended up dropping out and with his little education, he moved to Chicago with the rest of his funds, in hope to find a good enough job. He became a cashier at downtown Chicago where he met Booth Gresham, who was a cashier on the other shift. Curious about why he would take up this crappy job at his age, Booth informed him it was because he was found defacing property and had to get a job to look like a law-abiding citizen to the jury. Jaafan found him very curious and their (at first, one sided) friendship bloomed over the following months. After a while, Jaafan noticed his precognitive abilities had completely disappeared. Jaafan turned to his only friend at the time, Booth, and admitted to him that he had been losing his grip on his powers over time and that he was worried about what would become of him. Booth invited Jaafan to join him at a secret meeting, where people of all types of powers would gather and talk. In reality, Booth had invited him to a meeting of The Mutiny, a villain-run group that the public was growing in fear of. Jaafan was promised that his powers would come back if they were consistently used, in which they would be if he would join them. Hesitantly, Jaafan accepted and worked with them for five years as a Tanker (fighter). Jaafan and Booth were relocated to New York, New York, to increase the spread of The Mutiny across the country. The two decided to break off from the group together, as Booth thought the way their leader, Lief Ebersank (aka Slicker), ran things was horribly done. He believed that together, he and Jaafan could create much more hell than they ever did in Chicago. Once they had officially broken off, the two started planning massive heists (banks, jewelry shops, guns shops, etc) and pulled almost all of them off successfully. Booth works with Jaafan by planning out the heists, and having him go in as the mercenary. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Esomchi Obi - Jaafan's father, with whom he has a distant relationship with. Esomchi was an Oloye for a Yaruba clan, and often traveled outside of the compound. Jaafan knows little about his father, other than he enjoyed wrestling, had very little common sense, and that Jaafan directly inherited his precognition from him. Omolade Pepple - Jaafan's mother, with whom he had an incredibly tight-knit relationship with. She taught him many of his current talents and interests, from cooking to whittling and other arts. She was very proud of what he could do. Jaafan, however, no longer keeps contact with her, due to the risk involved. Toluwanimi Obi - Jaafan's sister and childhood best friend. Only one year younger, Tolu spent much of her childhood playing pranks on others, and often brought her big brother in on them. Like Jaafan, Tolu has precognition, but her visions are much slower and only appear when the event is happening days or weeks away. Friends Booth Gresham - Goes by "Facere," Jaafan's best friend and partner in crime. The two met in Chicago, Illinois, as both were recruited into a villain-run group called "The Mutiny." They were both relocated to New York to spread the effect of The Mutiny, but the two decided to break off from the group and become their own supervillain duo. Booth handles the logistics of the missions, while Jaafan handles all the fighting. Leo Watts - Jersey Santos - Love Interests Neutral Enemies Clementine Faucheux - Louise Faucheux - Roan Cromwell - Perdita Hockstetter - Jonathan Wayne - Power Equipment Trivia Favorites * Likes * Dislikes *. Other * Christian Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Mutiny